Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tapping apparatus for transmitting electrical energy from a busbar to a tapping device which can be moved along the busbar or which also may be spatially fixed.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
N/A